Visible light communication has received attention recently due to the growing application of solid state lighting devices, which makes them candidates for ubiquitous communication vehicles. On the other hand, the ubiquitous visual display devices, such as television and digital signage, are only communicative in the traditional sense by conveying visual imagery. Increasingly, these displays are adding other data or information overlaid on the main video content, such as Quick Response (QR) codes in addition to traditional overlaid information such as scrolling information bars. All of this additional data can be intrusive and space-consuming when combined with the video content. Accordingly, a need exists for ways to convey information via an electronic display in addition to displayed video or other content.